Skyro the Dog
Skyro Kane the Dog '''(translated from Terrian as "Sky Child", also known as "Skyro Kane" or simply just "Skyro"). Is a Sonic fan character created by LestatDragonEyes12 on devinart, Wxh20 on YouTube Bio Near a million years ago, The UniGods, the creators of the galaxys and universes and know "what is, and what will be". A jealous god known as Atlia, felt anger towards the King of Gods, K'oing. Because they felt like slaves rather then indiviuals. So he imprisoned K'oing into a Great Spirte Pyramid which was able to overpower K'oing, the Otejr Gods found out but were unable to kill him because there oaths. They decided to forbid him of his powers and knowledge. Near a million years later, the UniGods (still unable to find K'oing and near death) created a "CHILD" that will save the universe when "evil darken the worlds". Atlia able to create a machine to break the matrix and was able to go to O.Z. (Outer Zone). He was able to steal the CHILD, but the gods were able to stop him, the CHILD however landed in a planet known as ''Terria''. The Child was found by a farmer known as ''O'ax Kane'', who found and named the child ''Skyro'', which is Terrian for "Sky Child". He raised Skyro for 8 years until O'ax disppeared one night in his rice paddy. Because of this Skyro even at age 10 he had to defend for himself and had to raise money. During the ''Skyro origin: A New Dawn storyline, he is fourteen and is actually at a job where he delievers Pizzas at his bosses "Mr. Ramreiz Fast & Easy Pizza Delievery", due to his bosses schduling issues, Skyro lost his job. While this is going on, aboard Atlia's Spaceship, a robot operator has a problem with a robot which says its a "lived" organism. Atlia orders the demolishen othe robot. When the robot operator arrives back to the robot operating room he finds the robot has escaped in a escape pod and is in orbit in the planet Terria. Back on Terria, Skyro packs up his stuff, and is ready to leave, until his friend girl ''Soloria the StarHog, ''a friend that hes known for a 5 years. She attempts to try to make him stay, but fails when he thinks that he is too different for any jobs and his reception in the city. He then leaves. While trying to camp outside of a near by forrest a "Shooting star" lands in a few miles away from him. he finds a little robot that calls himself "'''''Bolt". He tells the story that he actually has a "soul" and that he was ordered to be destroyed by Atlia's henchmen. He says he has a urge to go into a neraby cave and that they should go in. They were able to go through the death traps and found a thing known as a "Sprite Orb" that can break the matrix between the Outer Zone (O.Z.) and the Normal World. They enter to the Outer Zones Courtroom were the UniGods give Skyro teh Dog's powers and Ability and his mission. Then, the UniGods die. Skyro and Bolt are able to destroy Atlia's and his demons. When Skyro and Bolt destory Atlia, Atila's ship is going to explode and Skyro is unable to escape they use a escape pod. The escape pod, lands in the planet known as Earth. Skyro is knocked out by the beatings from Atlia and is losing major blood. Meanwhile, a well-known and powerful Earth team known as LuNaTiCoS. They were able to help Skyro regain consiousness, and repair Bolt. Because of saving the universe the Lunaticos offer him a membership and Skyro accepts the offer. He is knwo widely popular and well known in the universe, and is called the one of the greatest heroes ever.... Facts and Info Age: 14 Gender: Male Spieces: Dog Powers: Mythical powers, projectiles, blasts, rays, shields, and other ablilities. Fur Color(s): Red Hair Color(s): Brown Favorite T.V.: Two and a Half-Men Favorite Movie: Rocky 1 Alligement: Good Attire: No sleeves t-shirt, blue jeans, yellow with white stripe shoes, red backpack. (Used to wear Black gloves). Family NONE all deceased. Likes Relaxtion, friends, respect, fighting, boxing, martial arts, movies, games, jokes, computer, music, Nintendo, novels, action movies, friendship, youtube, devinart, facebook,Rocky Balboa and LuNaTiCoS. Dislikes Evil, hate, pain, Atila, villians, haters and screamo. Villians *Atilia *Dread the Hybrid *Bounty Hunters *Evil Eugene *Eggman? Relationships with other character '''Soloria the StarHog: '''Probably Skyros best friend, since she has been with him for more then 5 years while others haven't thought of him as nothing. She had always faith in him also, and has always cheered him up. For a short while, Soloria and Skyro, did ''date. ''For a shortwhile, but Skyro dumped her because, he thought she didn't deserve what he had to offer. They were able to overcome that, but they still do care for eachother. '''Dez the Hybrid: '''One of Skyro bestest friend and the one he can fully understand in the team Lunaticos. They also share much of the same interests and get along quite well. For a little while Dez and Skyro left Lunaticos and started there own team known as O.U.T.K.A.S.T.S. Which they still have, but deiceded to go back because of the team needed more support. They remain close friends even when Skyro left for a shortwhile but are still great friends. '''Eugene the Wolf: '''Skyro's first friend he had in Luanticos. While still good friends they haven't talked very much every since he left Lunaticos and have been mostly quiet. But have shared many great adventures and great memories together.